


desk notes

by gillslice



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, School, Sope, Tutoring, bts - Freeform, desknotes, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillslice/pseuds/gillslice
Summary: in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind
Relationships: sope - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

welcome to desk notes 

...... ✍︎

info

-kim taehyung, kim namjoon, kim seokjin are friends 

-jeon jungkook, min yoongi, jung hoseok, park jimin are friends 

this story suddenly came up to me during school when i saw messages written on my desk.

if someone has already taken this idea i'm sorry lmao

this is fictional, don't take it seriously.


	2. note one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before this starts, i would like to say that i originally made this on wattpad 2 years ago, and decided to move it here (ultimately because i am rlly proud on how i wrote the chapters lol ANYWAYS). sadly tho, i don’t think i have the inspo to continue making new chapters, sooo yeah anyways

〜 always love yourself ♡

/\ - no one cares   
/  
shut the fuck up nerd


	3. note two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

you are beautiful inside and out, don't let anyone drag you down ~

\- bro shut up 

\- stop writing these  
stupid, deadass no one  
is gonna read these


	4. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

the weather was breezy and warm, perfect spring weather. jungkook loved the spring season for the flowers that bloom, the cherry blossoms that come to life and sends its positive energy to anyone who passes by.. the list can go on. 

jungkook, with bluetooth headphones shoved into his ears, leans his head on the glass window, observing the landscape that passes. the addition to the peaceful music he was playing, it relaxed him before school. 

for some reason, he's feeling quite joyful. 

the bus stops abruptly at the students destination, obvious from the other students exiting the vehicle. 

jungkook immediately gets hit with the warmth of the sun and the fresh air he takes in. he was at peace till a pair of arms suddenly wrap around jungkooks neck, causing him to be pulled down by force. the unknown person pushes himself up from jungkooks broad shoulders and manages to latch low onto jungkooks back, almost like a koala. 

"jungkookie, good morning!"

jungkook sighs, and gently taps the persons arms, signaling for him to get off his back and thankfully succeeded. he didn't prepare himself which led to his neck slightly throbbing. 

"jimin hyung, can't you let me start the day without you trying to get on my back?" the young one sighed, rolling his eyes to the elder. jimin covers his mouth, trying not to chuckle, then wraps his arm around jungkooks shoulders.

"just trying to get your adrenaline flowing, you always need someone to break that morning drowsiness." jungkook just shakes his head at his hyungs defense, fully believing he really just wanted to mess with him. 

the two walked into homeroom and the two boys who know them best immediately spotted and shuffled their way over to them, trying not to trip over chairs in the process. 

"i heard a new level is being released today, we gotta call and try to complete it together." the red haired boy excitedly speaks, jumping up and down in the process. the blonde haired boy places a hand on the red headed boys shoulder and patted gently. 

"calm down hoseok. we get it, you're excited." 

"but yoongi hyung! how can i not be excited?" hoseok wines, forming a pouty face toward yoongi. of course, not being able to resist The Pout, yoongi quickly softens as the corner of his lips tug upwards. hoseok practically has yoongi wrapped around his finger, and he loves it.

as the boys share numerous amounts of jokes to pass time, the first bell rings, signaling the start of first period. jungkook, along with everyone else, sits down at their assigned desks and starts the period off with notes. 

jungkook never liked math. his brain couldn't wrap around the equations and the facts that he had to memorize. nothing stuck, causing him to always forget and fail tests that were thrown at him every other week. 

but what always made him to stay at least motivated was the anonymous person who writes daily positive messages on his desk. 

jungkook is not sure who exactly the anonymous person is, nor which period the person sits at this desk, but he's certain he wants to meet them. 

he looks down at the wooden desk, reading the new quote that was written with pencil, along with the hash comments. 

for some reason, something about today made jungkook have a sudden spark of interest for writing. he hasn't written back to the anon, till this moment. he takes his silver mechanical pencil into his hand and starts to write on his desk, hoping the mysterious person gets his message.


	5. note three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

always keep your head up  
high and smile ~ :) 

-go AWAY!!   
^  
thank you for writing  
these, even when you  
get hated for them.  
it really makes my day.


	6. note four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

always keep your head up   
high and smile 

•go AWAY!!   
^  
thank you for writing these,   
even when you get hated for them.   
it really makes my day. 

^ you're welcome, i'm   
glad at least someone  
appreciates my notes (:


	7. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

taehyung smiled down at his desk, satisfied with his message. the heart in his chest rejoiced, happy to see someone appreciate his kindness. 

taehyung was always that kid that was very outgoing, never listened to what people had to say about him. it was the small and kind things that made him happy even if it was a simple compliment that he receives. he was never that spoiled child that begged for toys and expensive clothes, he loved anything he got and treasured it, even if it was a dollar, or a few cents. he grew up well and he has his loving family to thank. 

his mother was the person he looked up to the most, the one he could always go to for help, that special person who understood him most. he wouldn't be the person he is today if it wasn't for her. 

"taehyung sweetie, always remember to never give anyone the benefit of the doubt. don't give anyone a reason to hate you. always be kind to anyone you run in to." 

ever since then, he has stood by that quote. 

that quote gave him the two boys who have been by his side since day one, kim namjoon, and kim seokjin. 

he quickly snapped out of his daydream to focus on the task at hand- math 

unlike jungkook- who's currently failing, taehyung is a king at math. he always received A's and an A+ on every test he has taken. he worked hard everyday to get good grades and always stayed on top of things. taehyung could easily solve equations and word problems.

he never thought of tutoring someone though, he wasn't sure if people wanted the help. but for some reason the thought came to mind

what if i became a math tutor? it could help me with college. i could also help whoever needs it. 

surprisingly, there's an application students can sign up for help with any subject they are struggling with. 

taehyung came up with a decision. after class, he would sign up to become a math tutor. 

but, fate has a way of bringing people together unknowingly. perhaps that's why jungkook decided he needed a math tutor to help him pass his class.


	8. note five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

54 have a great and amazing day!  
-13  
—— •thank you, you too  
41 ^  
he's still doing this??


	9. note six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

what does a house wear?  
address! 

^ •good one!! haha

  
__ __  
/ \ / \  
| fuck me. |  
| daddy |  
\ /  
\ /  
V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact by the way... the heart thing... yeah that was actually written on my desk once in sophomore year.


	10. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

"tutoring is being held after school in the library. students who are attending, please bring whatever materials you need for the subject you are getting tutored in. have a good day." 

taehyung was ecstatic to start his first day as a tutor. he doesn't even know the anonymous student he is gonna end up with, which makes him even more excited. 

the grin that was plastered on taehyung couldnt- or wouldn't come off no matter what you did to the kid. everyone noticed the gray haired boys aura was extra delightful today, especially the two boys who sat on both sides of taehyung. 

"taehyung, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep smiling like that." 

taehyungs hair swayed to the side as he turned to look at the black haired boy who's shoulders could hide a person without trying. his lips were molded into a smirk, silently judging the boy for being too smiley today. 

"yeah, what seokjin-hyung said. you don't want early stages of old age taehyung." 

taehyungs hair flipped to the other side as he turned his head to the brown haired boy that was already displaying his dimples. taehyung shook his head in disbelief, making his hair sway in the process. he sunk down into his seat, just a tad bit, and crossed his arms to his chest, but is still smiling, bright as ever. 

"why cant i be happy hyungs? today is just a better day than the other ones." 

"yeah but, it's kinda creepy." seokjin snorts, trying to hold back his windshield laugh. taehyung whips his head toward the elder and pretends to threaten him with his fists. 

and of course, seokjin cowards his head down and blocked his face with his arms. 

"NOT THE FACE" 

taehyung and namjoon snickered and high fived each other, while seokjin secretly shot daggers with his eyes to the back of the two's heads. 

"wait till after class you motherf-" 

seokjin's rant got cut off by the bell signifying the start of class. 

———-

after school activities have started and taehyung can already feel his stomach do flips as he walks to the library. 

i wonder who im tutoring? maybe a guy? a girl? either way i hope it will be easy, and i hope they're kind and not mean

he pushed through the double doors of the library and signed into the little booklet that was laid on top of the side table. taehyung skimmed the library in search for an empty table, and sure enough there was one in the corner of the room, against two giant glass windows. 

perfect 

taehyung settled down in the wooden chair and placed his book bag on the ground, taking out a mechanical pencil along with an eraser. 

five minutes have gone and taehyung starts to get bored. 

he sighs and takes out his phone and unlocks it with his fingerprint. while scrolling through twitter, he sees a shadow approach the table and sees it sit down in front of him.

taehyung locks his phone and places it on the table. he lifts his head up to meet a pair of big, rounded brown eyes and a brown headed boy with a slight smile that was plastered on his face. 

"are you... kim taehyung?" 

taehyung takes a second to take in the features of the boy. he could see a few tiny birthmarks that were scattered on his face, including the one under his bottom lip. taehyungs eyes fell down to the boys body. he would be lying if he said the boy wasn't well fit. the white t-shirt hugged his body well, showing the arm muscles he has. 

overall, he was a stunning man. taehyung knew he was bisexual. but damn, was he whipped for this boy right here. 

"y..yeah that's me. and im guessing im your tutor?"

"yes, i'm jeon jungkook."

taehyung smiles warmly at the boy. he's seen him in the hallways a few times, but never has conversed with him. 

"well, let's get started shall we?"


	11. note seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

what do you cross a grape and rosado?  
-pink grapefruit 

^ don't get it  
•oh so you speak spanish? (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry excuse that bad joke..


	12. note eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

what do you cross a grape and rosado?   
-pink grapefruit 

^ don't get it   
•oh so you speak spanish? (;

\- ^haha only a little bit :)


	13. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taehyung writes daily positive and inspirational notes on his wooden desk everyday, but gets made fun of for it. jungkook, who sits in the same seat in a different period, never has the confidence to write back till one day something changes his mind

taehyung was stuck in bed for the whole day

he didn't listen to his friends when they told him to wear a jacket so he wouldn't get caught in the rain. 

but being the dumbass he is, he forgot his jacket and got rained on when he got home late at night. 

and of course, he got up at nine-thirty with a stuffy nose and a sneezing fit and the feeling of wanting to die.

and with all of this happening, he missed school for the first time in years. 

of course, he missed a few days here and there throughout his life because of deaths in the family, and the time he broke his ankle playing on the trampoline. 

but this was a first in years since he had to miss school, and he was on a winning streak of not getting sick. 

what made him even more depressed is that he couldn't write his daily message on his desk, and he even planned one out today.

it was obvious no one liked it. they thought it was annoying and childish and he knew that. 

but he kept doing it because of that one  
person, that one person that has been responding to him. that one person who hasn't called him stupid, or annoying. 

as long as the anonymous person is happy when they read his notes, then that's all he needs to satisfy himself. 

——— 

jungkook looked outside the school window in his classroom. the water droplets stuck to the glass and slowly slid down, and continued the cycle. the clouds were gray and thick that covered the blue sky. it was obvious today would be a gloomy day, no doubt about that. 

jungkook noticed his desk that was completely clean, no messages written on it anywhere. 

that meant either the anonymous person stopped writing their messages and they lost interest, or they were absent.

and he hopes it is the second option. 

"now class, im going to give back your tests from yesterday. as usual, most of you guys sucked. but, one student made an improvement and honestly i was shocked." 

mrs. jung passed out the tests section after section. but, stopped in front of jungkook. 

"nice improvement jeon, keep up the good work." 

mrs. jung placed the test on top of his desk and continued handing out the other tests. 

jungkook was nervous to look. he felt like he did well on the test after the tutoring sessions with taehyung. 

he nervously picked up the test and flipped it over to read...

"74%"

jungkook eyes widened. he knew he did better than he normally does but, this was a huge difference from the grades in the past. his grades stayed consistently of 50s 

the rain finally stopped and the sun slowly  
started poking through the gray clouds

the sudden spark of happiness hit him, and with that he knew what to do instantly. he picked up his pencil and started writing out a message on his desk in place of his anonymous friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of what i've written for this fic. if anyone wants to continue this, fill free to dm me on twitter @gillslice or comment with any social media you have! ♡


End file.
